custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Metru (Pirates)
The Toa Metru are a team of Toa turned pirates. History Formation The Toa Metru was comprised of six of Metru Nui’s most well-regarded residents: celebrity Mask-Maker Vakama, notable Teacher Nokama, infamous test pilot Matau, famed Sculptor Onewa, commendable Archivist Whenua, and former apprentice of celebrated Scholar Ihu Nuju. Each of these Matoran were given a Toa Stone by Toa Mangai Lhikan, with very little information given on what to do with their given objects. All six discerned clues from parchments wrapped around the Toa Stone and concluded that their mutual destination was the Great Temple in Ga-Metru. Vakama was the last one given a Stone, and was the only one to witness Lhikan’s capture at the hands of Dark Hunters as a result. The six Matoran met each other at the Great Temple and great bickering ensued, some of which stemmed from leftover bitterness over the Matoran Civil War. This bout of character development and banter halted once Nokama alerted them to the Temple’s Suva, into which they inserted their Toa Stones. The resulting energy wave struck the Matoran and infused them with Elemental Energy, transforming them into Toa. While the newly transformed admired their new bodies, Vakama was struck with an abstract and vague vision of the future, which he unknowingly inherited from Lhikan. The new Toa of Fire foresaw Metru Nui’s destruction. He concluded that the deadly Morbuzahk plant was the cause of this chaos after glimpsing it in the vision and informed his fellow Toa. The others were skeptical, still itching to banter some more with each other as well as being influenced by recent news assuring the slow elimination of the Morbuzahk. It was only at the urging of Nokama (who may or may not have become enamored with Vakama at the time) that the new Toa finally agreed to listen to the Toa of Fire. Vakama’s vision led them to a search for the Great Disks, each hidden within Metru Nui’s districts. The Toa went to their respective Metru, their inexperience hindering their ability to smoothly succeed in their searches. The very annoyed Toa regrouped at the Great Temple, where Vakama revealed he’s discovered the Morbuzahk’s king root firmly situated in Ta-Metru’s Great Furnace. In spite of their less-than-savory experiences as Toa thus far, they all agreed to fight the king root directly. The Toa traveled to the Great Furnace, which was being leeched of its energies by the king root. They did battle with the plant. After some time unable to land any damage, the Toa discovered they could combine the energies of the Great Disks and use them to sever the root from the Furnace. Cutting the root off from its branches all across Metru Nui, the Toa forced the plant into the intense flames of the Furnace and destroyed it. The Toa celebrated their first victory. Matau cheerfully christened the team the “Toa Metru,” a name that was met with unanimous approval. The Toa Metru made their way to the Coliseum, hoping to be officially recognized by Turaga Dume as the City of Legends’ new guardians. Despite the effort they went through to retrieve them, Dume dismissed their presentation of the Great Disks. When met with reports of their fight with the Morbuzahk, Dume also dismissed their efforts as an easy victory due to the plant’s growing weakness. Instead of word of mouth, Dume ordered that the Toa Metru prove themselves with a quick run through an obstacle course. The Toa’s brief moment of brotherhood quickly fell apart as they, with a minor exception on Nokama’s part, turned against Vakama and his visions. Much to the Toa Metru’s horror, their battle with the Morbuzahk had exponentially drained them of Elemental Energy, meaning they wouldn’t be to access their Elemental Powers. The team opted instead to rely on their physical prowess and Kanohi. Unfortunately, their exhaustion and lack of knowledge on using their masks caused them to fail the course miserably. Dume declared them impostors and ordered Vahki to apprehend them. Onewa, Whenua and Nuju were captured while Vakama, Matau and Nokama managed to flee via a Chute Station. To be added Great Flood However, their history diverges at the point where Lhikan was killed by Makuta Teridax. Almost immediately after the of the BARNACLE!"]]Turaga was killed by the Makuta's Shadow Hand, the Great Barrier cracked open, releasing a huge rush of water. In a matter of hours, the entire Universe had become flooded, and Teridax escaped in the confusion. To make matters worse, the Toa Metru found that the Matoran Spheres they swore to transport safely had all scattered thanks to the giant flood. Reconfiguring their damaged transport into a rather primitive ship, the Toa discovered that what society there was had deteriorated. The group was soon forced to adapt by becoming pirates. Despite this, some of the Matoran that still thrived in various areas of the new world maintained faith in the Toa Metru. As far as they knew, they were also the last remaining Toa Team. As the Toa Metru went on with their search for the missing Matoran Spheres, they found opposition in the form of the newly founded Skakdi Kingdom, which was setting up colonies in areas that Matoran or other species were already inhabiting. The Kingdom began seeing the Toa Metru as a threat that can incite revolutions among those they had colonized upon and declared them enemies. Under Admiral Nektann's command, the Toa Metru were cornered and captured except for Vakama, who managed to escape albeit maimed, and Matau, who was believed to be killed. The captured Toa were imprisoned separately and Vakama suffered a personality crisis in the aftermath of losing his team. The Regathering To be written Members Toa Ship The Lhikan, named for the Toa of Fire that transformed them, is the Toa Metru's ship. The vessel was originally a triple-decker formed from Stone and plated in metal from the remains of the transporter the Toa had used in Metru Nui. After being captured by the Skakdi Kingdom, Xian and Skakdi engineers renovated the ship to peak condition. Its hull was now red with golden trims, equipped with Cordak cannons on all decks, a ram, retractible masts that could be operated via pedals and levers, and improved armor. Trivia *Each of the Toa Metru has a trait from stereotypical pirates. **Vakama has a hook hand. **Nokama has the strange bond with oceans. **Matau wears a bandana **Onewa has a Stone peg leg. **Whenua has a pet bird that is perched on his shoulder. **Nuju dons an eye-patch. *When writing scenes with the Toa Metru, BionicleChicken listens to Imagine Dragons songs. **The team's theme. Category:Toa Teams Category:Pirates Universe Category:Toa Metru